Jail Bound
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Kurt gets famed for murder! Hunter murders a fellow Warbler and blames Kurt, who gets sent to prison, where he meets Blaine and the Warblers! ,\ Kurt and Blaine share a cell together. Kurt goes through troubles with other prisoners
1. Chapter 1

_No, no! This can't be happening!_ Kurt thought to himself. He had just watched one of his fellow Warblers shoot another. Hunter slowly turned to Kurt and looked back at the boy he had just killed, Thad.

Kurt was sodding now, "H-how…..how c-c-could you?!" Just seeing Thad lying there, lifeless, made Kurt sod even harder. He'd always liked Thad a lot; he didn't think anyone could do this to a friend.

"Well," Hunter said calmly. "He was in my way. So, I needed him gone."

Kurt heard cop sirens outside and watched as Hunter started to panic. "You're going to j-jail, Hunter. You're g-going to pa-ay from this."

Hunter smiled at him, "Oh Kurt. I don't think so. You see, I've been planning this for months now and there's a reason I killed him in front of you, so that you could take the fall. Now that he's out of the way, I can be a part of the council. I hope you enjoy prison, Hummel, because there are no cameras in this room, so there's no proof that it was me."

Hunter quickly wiped the gun clean of prints, and tossed it to Kurt, which he caught.

Kurt looked around wildly as Hunter ran out of the room shouting, "He did it! Kurt Hummel killed Thad! Someone, come quick! We need to get him under control!"

Everything was going in slow motion and Kurt didn't know what was going on. It was like he was underwater. He couldn't process what had just happened and the next thing he knew, someone was taking the gun from his hands and cuffing him.

The slam of a gavel on wood brought Kurt's thoughts back to reality.

He was in a court room, in an orange jumpsuit, sitting next to his lawyer. And was just framed for murder.

"25 years to life in prison for premeditated murder. And because Mr. Hummel is 18 he _has_ to go to prison," The judge called out. Kurt looked over to his dad. He would have to believe him.

"Dad?" He asked in a whisper.

Burt got out of his seat and hugged his son goodbye, "I know you didn't do it, buddy. We'll figure this out."

Sense Kurt's hands where cuffed, he couldn't hug him back. "Dad? I don't want to go. I didn't do it."

"I know, I know," Burt whispered to him. "I love you. You can do this."

"I love you too, dad," Kurt said before an officer tugged him away. He hung his head as they took him into the backroom with all the holding cells.

**A/N: I randomly had this idea while watching 'Law & Order'. **


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be your cell."

Kurt looked around the sad place he was supposed to call his room. There was one toilet, one sink, one mirror (which was cracked), and one bunk bed.

The huge officer turned to him again and said in a gruff voice, "You will be sharing this cell with prisoner Anderson." And with that, he closed the cell door and locked Kurt in.

Kurt set his only belongings on the bottom bunk, which was three pairs of clean jumpsuits, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and few pictures of him and his family. He suddenly heard the cell door being opened, but didn't bother to look. When the cell door was closed and locked again, that's when the person spoke, "Who the fuck are you?"

Kurt turned around to see a boy around his age, with dark curly hair, and hazel eyes glaring at him from where he stood near the door.

"I'm Kurt," He said softly and held out his hand. The boy looked at it strangely.

"You're new, aren't new?"

Kurt nodded, putting his hand down.

"Then let's get two things straight," The boy said, walking closer to Kurt. "One: Never, and I mean _ever_, hold your hand out to another prisoner. They take it as a threat. Two: I am not your friend. Just because we're cell mates, doesn't mean that we're _buddies_."

Kurt nodded furiously and watched at the boy moved his things to the top bed and got on the bottom one.

"Can I ask you something, though?" said Kurt, looking at the boy.

"Depending on what you're asking," He said, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting the stick and take a huge inhale, while closing his eyes.

Kurt looked back at his things and then back to the boy, "What's your name?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes half way and said, "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt liked that name, _Blaine Anderson_. "Can I ask you something else?"

Blaine smirked, "You just did."

Kurt sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for this, "For real."

Blaine nodded.

"How do things work around here?"

Blaine opened his eyes wide and shrugged, "We have every meal at the same time, every day. And sometimes you get chores. But just by looking at you, you don't belong here, do you?"

Kurt was shocked. Did he look _that _innocent? "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Blaine said, sitting up and dropping his cigarette, stomping on it. "You're asking how things work and what my name is, every person that's ever joined this prison has never asked someone else that question because they'd just committed a crime. They don't care about what's going to happen. Besides, "He lied back down. "You look too scared. So, what where you framed for?"

"Murder," Kurt whisper as he hopped onto the top bunk, pushing his things to the foot of the bed.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He sounded like he really was interested in why Kurt was there. "They believed that you did it? Just by looking at you _I _could tell you where innocent and they couldn't?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess not. I really just want to go home." Kurt felt a tear slip down his cheek and he knew there was more to come.

"Well, do you at least know who _did _commit the murder?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes. Hunter Clarington," Kurt said, wiping some tears off his face.

"Hunter Clarington? Why does that sound so familiar?" Blaine asked himself, getting up and walking to the cell door. Kurt sat up wondering how he knew who Hunter was.

"Psst! Hey, Blonde-y!" Blaine whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that?!"

Kurt was surprised to hear someone respond to Blaine. "Whatever. Do you remember a boy named Hunter Clarington?"

"Hunter Clarington?" Kurt heard a different boy's voice say. "Didn't we go to Dalton with him?"

Kurt again surprised to hear them say his school's name, "Dalton! Yeah, that's where I go to school! Or went to school. He killed one of my friends in the Warblers."

Blaine turned to him, "You went to Dalton and were a Warbler?" Kurt nodded. Blaine's face showed some worry but then went back to stony, "Who was killed?"

Kurt looked down, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because," said the voice the Blaine called 'Blonde-y'. "We were Warblers. Now, who was killed?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a shocked expression and said breathlessly, "Thad Harwood."


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear the other two gasp and Blaine looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Thad? The boy who's quote was, "You mock us, sir!"?" Kurt heard one of the boys ask.

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion, "Wait, can-can I you tell me your name, Blonde-y and friend?"

"My name is Jeff," said Blonde-y.

"I'm Nick," said the other boy.

"And how do you all know Thad? Did you all go to Dalton? Where you Warb-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut him off. "Can you let me explain, please?" Kurt nodded. "Okay so-so a few months ago, I was walking home and I was jumped. Nick, Jeff, and some guys you don't know, Wes, David, Trent, Sebastian, and Flint walked by when the guys who jumped me were almost done with me. They all beat the guys up, but the guys had a story that made it look like we all where the bad guys so, we were basically framed too…."

Kurt didn't know what to say. _How many people are in this jail that where framed? _Kurt wondered.

"Blaine?" Said boy looked up at Kurt. "How many guys where there?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, ten? It doesn't matter now because here we all are. Wes and David share a cell down that way," he pointed to the right, where Nick and Jeff where. "And Flint and Trent are down there," He pointed to his left.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Oh," said Jeff. "We don't know where he is. He used to be over there," Kurt saw a hand point to his left. "But then he started hanging out with some other prisoners and he was moved somewhere. We have no clue if he's even okay…."

Jeff trailed off and Kurt knew that someone should change the subject.

"So, How do you guys know Hunter and Thad?" Kurt asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Blaine asked, walking away from the door and closer to Kurt. "We went to Dalton a few months ago."

Suddenly, something just dawned on Kurt, "I started Dalton a few months back and remember some Warblers panicking. They said it was because they lost their leaders to a lie?"

Kurt heard Nick chuckle quietly, "Was that Jonathan? He tends to freak out."

Kurt smiled a little, "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

There was a silence until Jeff spoke, "Thad knew something that we didn't. He knew that Hunter was one of the guys who jumped Blaine. So, sense Hunter knew, that Thad knew, he beat the shit out of Thad. When he was done, Hunter told him that if he told anyone the truth, he would kill him and it would be a bonus because he wanted Thad's spot in the council."

Kurt jumped off his bunk and ran to the door to see if he could get a glimpse of one of the boys. He saw part of the blonde boy's head, which he guessed was Jeff, "That's what he told me! That he killed Thad because he was in the way of him being in the council. But he didn't mention Thad telling anyone anything…"

"Probably because he didn't want you to know."

Kurt jumped because he forgot Blaine was behind him. Blaine walked up to the door and they all sat there, up to their cell doors in silence until they heard a buzz and all their doors became unlocked.

"Well, looks like it's time for dinner, "Blaine said and walked out of the cell. Kurt walked out and looked at Nick and Jeff. He now knew way he was called 'Blonde-y'. He had bleach blonde hair which hung to his eyes. Jeff was very tall and lean while Nick was short and thin. Nick had dark hair and kind brown eyes.

Jeff turned to Kurt and said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel," He said, walking next to him because he didn't know where he was going.

"Well, Kurt," Jeff said as they walked down a flight of stairs to get to the bottom floor. "I'm sorry you are here. It's not so bad, though. You only get about one choir every week. Other than that, you can hang out in the court yard with us."

Kurt looked over at Nick and then something with their names made him remember something. "Wait; are you two the legendary 'Niff'?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and Nick said, "How'd you know that we're dating?"

Kurt laughed, "Everyone knew about you two! You guys are_ literally_ legends! "The couple of pranks" they called you. And now that I think about it, is Blaine _THE _Blaine Anderson? Because he's known as the best lead vocalist there ever was!"

Nick and Jeff smiled and looked at each other.

"Is there anything about a boy named Wes?" Nick asked, smirking.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Yeah…..yeah! The gravel guy, right?"

Nick and Jeff busted out laughing. Jeff started crying and Nick was having trouble catching his breath. Jeff started slamming his knee and that's when Blaine turned around and asked, "What the fuck is so funny?"

**A/N: Readers, "No! Why'd you stop there?"  
Me, "Hey, if you've read my past stories, you'd know that I suck at endings…."  
Reviews?**


	4. SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

**Hey guys, I am So sorry but my mom restarted our computer and it deleted EVERYTHING! All my files, all my story ideas for the future, EVERYTHING! **

**So, there won't be an update for awhile and I wanted to let you know why. I am about to go on a two week break at school and I will try to retype everything then. In the mean time, please don't get man at me...**

**if anyone's mad, it me! I have to do everything again! **

**So please, please, be patient.**

**-Madison **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: He-Hey Everyone! I'm Back but I wanted to let you guys know a few things before I continue with the story.**

**SOO, Microsoft Word wouldn't let me download it again unless I payed $100 for it! I know right?!**

**So I downloaded this thing called 'Open Office' and this is the first time that I am using it so, we'll see how it goes...**

**OH! And sorry if the font is weird, like I said, new thing.**

At dinner, Kurt got to meet everyone Blaine mentioned, except Sebastian. He really got along with Trent though.

"And then," David said, laughing. "He sang in a 'Gap' store to get the attention of a boy!"

Blaine looked down, chuckling, "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, and I've preformed in amusement parks."

"What?! With that whole We're-not-ever-going-to-be-friends thing you did earlier, I didn't expect that," Said Kurt with a smile.

Blaine was about to defend himself when someone bumped into him hardly and it caused some of their food to fall onto Blaine. He stood up and the guy was walking away.

"Hey, Dickweed!" Blaine yelled after him. The guy froze but didn't turn around. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

The guy slowly turned around and everybody at that table where in complete shock. Kurt didn't understand why. The boy had spike-ish brown hair, green eyes, and a Disney Prince look to him.

"Seb?" Thad whispered.

The boy turned to the table and when his eyes fell upon Kurt, he smirked. His eyes traveled up and down Kurt's body in such a way, it made Kurt feel that he was being violated. Jeff slowly leaned in and whispered, "That's Sebastian."

When Kurt heard these words, he didn't want to know what kind of crowd he was in. Sebastian slowly started to walk toward Kurt but Blaine saw who he was heading to and stepped in front of him. Sebastian ran right into Blaine and he looked like he was about to punch him, but stepped back instead.

He peered over Blaine's shoulder and nodded to Kurt, "Hey, what's your name, Beautiful?"

Kurt was about to say something bitchy back until Blaine cut him off, "He's got going to tell you a damn thing."

Kurt leaned over and whispered to Jeff, "I thought you guys hadn't heard from him at all?"

"Well, we've heard some not so good things from other prisoners and never thought they where true, but by the way he's looking at you, I know they are," whispered Jeff.

Kurt was about to ask what things when Sebastian spoke up again, "Hey, Beautiful? Why don't you come with me and we can have some fun, huh?" He tried side-stepping Blaine but he would let that happen. He pushed Sebastian away. Sebastian stumbled back and was about to charge when an officer came from behind and grabbed his arms.

"Back to your cells! Both of you!" The officer yelled. Blaine shot one last glare at Sebastian before walking away. The officer released Sebastian once Blaine was gone and told him to leave. Before he left he sent Kurt a wink and walked off.

* * *

Entering his cell after saying goodnight to everyone, Kurt saw Blaine was still awake, lying on his bed, staring at the one above it. He didn't even acknowledge Kurt entering the cell.

He sighed and climbed onto his bunk.

Silence. Neither of them talked in what seemed like hours until Kurt heard a faint, "I'm sorry."

Kurt looked over the edge of the bunk to look down at Blaine. "What?" He asked quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry I was so mean when you first arrived here. I just thought you where just going to be another jackass in here. But you're not."

Kurt smiled. But he still needed to ask Blaine something, "Blaine?"

He opened his eyes and stared right into Kurt's, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you defend me so such at dinner?"

Blaine didn't have a clue why he did what he did, just felt like he needed to. Needed to protect Kurt. "Because, uh," He stammered. "It's, um, your first day here and, uh, you don't need to be bothered by Sebastian."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine felt his heart flutter and he didn't know why, so he just rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Before he tumbled into darkness he heard Kurt say, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up at about seven-thirty and was surprised to heard snores throughout the prison, and even some from the bed below. He quietly hopped down from his bunk and walked over to the sink below the cracked mirror.

He slowly turned on the faucet and tried to fix his hair with the water the best he could.

"What are you doin'?" A sleepy voice form behind him asked.

Kurt spun around to see Blaine sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Because," The sleepy boy continued. "If you're trying to wash your hair, today's shower day so you can do that later. And it should be soon, they tend to start showers in the morning."

"Sh-Shower day?" Kurt questioned. "What do you mean?"

Blaine stood up and cracked his back. "I mean," he answered. "Today we get to take a shower. Unless we're in different time groups."

"Time groups?"

"Yeah, They can't put all the prisoners in the shower rooms at the same time," Blaine stated simply.

"Shower rooms? You mean, we all shower...together?"

Blaine nodded, "Yep. But don't worry. There are walls separating each little section."

Kurt gave him a worried look, "Are there doors on this...'little section's'?"

Blaine shook his head. Kurt started to panic. He'd heard stories about what happens in prisons and he'd still never experienced _that _kind of stuff before.

"Are we all going to be...naked...together?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

Blaine gave him a weird look, "How else do you shower? Look, I recommend you just get in there, get clean, and get out as fast as possible. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

An officer walked in front of their cell door with a clip board in his hands. They'd been talking for so long that Kurt didn't even hear the rest of the prison wake up. The officer sighed, "Prisoner Anderson?"

Blaine turned his head to the officer, "Yeah?"

"Showers," He stated simply and walked off.

Blaine turned to Kurt and shrugged, "Looks like we're in different groups. Well, see you later. Oh! And just bring another jumpsuit, there are towels in the shower room."

And with that Blaine grabbed an extra jumpsuit and walked out of the cell, which locked behind him. Kurt saw Nick, David and Wes walk by and they all waved to him.

He sighed and hopped back onto his buck, waiting for an officer to tell him it's his turn. Kurt really didn't want to see how he was supposed to do this.

Ten minutes later Blaine came in, hair damp and the officer was right behind him."Prisoner Hummel," He said. "It's your turn."

Kurt felt that he had just swallowed a rock and it got caught in his throat so he just nodded and stood up. He grabbed his jumpsuit and hesitantly walked out of the cell to find Jeff walking out of his as well.

"Hey," Jeff said walking in step with Kurt. "Looks like we got the same shower time."

Kurt just silently nodded. They walked for a few minutes before they came upon a door labeled 'Showers'.

Kurt tensed up at the door and Jeff noticed, "Hey, it's okay. I'll go into the stall next to you if you want?"

He still felt like he couldn't speak so he just nodded again.

"Kurt," Jeff said smoothly. "I know how you feel. I felt the same. All I can tell you is be quick."

"Hey!" One of the guards yelled. "Stop chattin' by the door and go in!"

Jeff put a hand on the small of Kurt's back and pushed them in. It was a large room, with shower heads lined up on all walls. Between each shower head was a wall about four and a half feet tall and five feet wide. There was at least twenty, naked men either talking or showering. In the back, left corner stood a naked Sebastian and a big, chubby guy.

As Jeff and Kurt passed them, Kurt heard Sebastian call the other boy, 'Karofsky'.

Jeff led them to the furthest, unoccupied stalls from Sebastian and his friend. There was some soap in the stalls already.

"Okay, Kurt," Jeff said setting his extra jumpsuit on the wall and unzipping his jumpsuit. "Take your jumpsuit off and get this shower over with, okay?"

Kurt quickly set down the extra and unzipped his and took off his undershirt. He knew he was blushing and he knew people where watching him but he just wanted to get this over and done without people looking at him. He set the undershirt with the extra jumpsuit and froze at the jumpsuit that now hung on his hips. He slid off his shoes and slowly slid down the jumpsuit and his underwear.

He felt so exposed and like everyone one was staring but when he turned around, he didn't see anyone looking at all.

He poured some shampoo into his palm and started rubbing it in as fast as possible. He quickly rinsed it all out and went to grab some soup to wash his body when he felt it. Something hard, long, and wet on his ass.

He quickly turned just to be face to face with Sebastian's friend, Karofsky.

"Hello there, Lady," He growled. Kurt quickly realized that what he felt was his dick. Kurt walked backwards until he felt his back touch the wall. Tears of horror where stinging his eyes and threatening to fall.

The boys walked until he and Kurt where nose to nose. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Karofsky's cock on his and he wanted to vomit. He went to cry out for help but all that came out was a yelp. Karofsky smirked and started to laugh as he went to grab Kurt's dick.

He felt his fingertips but then they where pulled away and he heard a slam. Kurt opened his eyes to see Jeff had punch Karofsky and officers where coming in. They yelled for Jeff and Karofsky to get dressed and leave and Kurt followed suit. He was done in fifteen seconds and he and Jeff dashed out of the room before Karofsky could.

They walked in silence until they where out side there cell doors. Kurt had been holding in the tears but he felt them coming on now.

"Jeff?" Kurt said as he opened his cell door. He looked up at Kurt to show he was listening. "Thank you stopping him...and for not asking what happened."

"No problem," was all Jeff said before he walked in his cell and closed the door behind him. Kurt nodded to himself and opened his own cell and entering. Blaine wasn't in the cell which Kurt was grateful for. He jumped onto his bunk and cried silently for how long? He didn't know.

* * *

Blaine walk back from the court yard humming to himself. He just had a wonderful morning with Wes and Thad, they sang and it reminded Blaine of old times. He walked into his cell and heard the door lock behind him. Kurt was lying on his bunk.

"Hey, Kurt!' Blaine said and walked around the bunk to see Kurt's face. He didn't expect Kurt to have tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Kurt? What happened?" Kurt just shook his head and more tears fell. "Will you nod your head if I guess right?" Kurt nodded. "Okay, was it the showers?" Kurt nodded. "Was it a person?" He nodded again.

Blaine started pacing. He was filled with a rage, "Did they touch you."

A nod.

"Who?" Blaine demanded. Kurt just shook his head. "Who, Kurt? _Please _Kurt, who?"

Kurt slowly made eye contact with him, "Seb-Sebastian's friend, K-Kar-Karofsky."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I just got back from a Halloween party and I am SO tired! But I can't sleep so I'm going to write. **

**I want to let the readers who've read my past stories or are currently reading them, Don't be all like, "You updated this story but not your other ones?!"**

**Because I update in order of newest to oldest so, I'll get to work on the other ones soon.**

* * *

White noise.

Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt had just said. He'd head about the type of guy Karofsky was, and he'd hoped Kurt would _never_ meet him. But, Sebastian must have told Karofsky about 'the new prisoner'. But, as Blaine looked into those blue-green eyes, all he saw was how vulnerable Kurt was.

So, once those words left Kurt's mouth, all he heard was white noise.

He saw red.

He wanted nothing more than to leave that cell and beat the living shit out of Karofsky. But the look on Kurt's face, the look of absolute horror, made Blaine want nothing more than to make Kurt feel better. And that's what he did. Blaine moved around Kurt's bunk, and hoped on.

Kurt had been laying down, but once Blaine sat on his bed, he sat up and looked into Blaine's eyes.

They stared at each other for some time until Blaine reached out and gripped Kurt into a strong hug. That seemed to be all Kurt needed because once his head landed on Blaine's chest, he let it all out.

Blaine didn't know how long he held Kurt while he sobbed, but he didn't care how long it would take to make Kurt feel better, just as long as he felt better. And the thing was, he didn't care that he didn't care, which scared him. He'd never cared for someone the way he cared for Kurt.

After what seemed to be hours, Kurt went silent. Blaine looked down to see Kurt had fallen asleep. He move himself so he was laying on Kurt's bunk and Kurt was curled up on his chest. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, which was brushing against his chin.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled. What he did next surprised him.

He kissed the top of Kurt's head.

He did it, and didn't give it a second thought until he'd set his head back on the pillow. _Why would I do that, _He wondered. Then it hit him.

He had a crush.

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he had a strange feeling. He felt safe. So, he didn't open his eyes until he realized that he pillow was moving and he could heard a _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _

He quickly looked up to see a sleeping Blaine. Blaine had his arm around his waist and was holding on like his life depended on it. Kurt smiled and hesitantly, ran his hand through Blaine's wild curls. They where _really_ soft. And as Kurt went to pull his hand away, Blaine whined a bit and moved his head back to Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled and then thought, Blaine would _never_ let this happen if he was awake. So, why should he let the moment of being safe and secure go to waste?

Kurt placed his head onto Blaine's steady heart beat. He didn't know how long he'd lied there, but after a while, he could feel Blaine starting to stir, but he didn't have the heart to move.

He felt Blaine move his head and then...Kurt felt something being placed on his head. A kiss.

He slowly lifted his head from Blaine's chest to see Blaine looking at him with wide eyes. "Kurt!" Blaine said and tried to sit up, but Kurt was still on him so he was unsuccessful. "I-I um, was, uh,...I-I w-was-"

But Kurt interrupted him. Kurt didn't know why he did what he did, but it felt right. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. It only lasted a few seconds but for Kurt, it went by to fast. When they pulled apart, Kurt kept his eyes closed because he thought Blaine might yell or something...but that didn't happen.

Instead, he felt Blaine's lips on his again, but with more force that the last kiss. Kurt happily responded but the kiss ended as soon as the last one did. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine smiled.

"Hi," He responded in a whisper.

"So why're we laying down?"

Blaine's eyes widened a little, "Uh, you, um, y-you fell as-asleep...So I-I lied you d-down, but-"

He was cut off again by Kurt but this time by his giggles.

Blaine looked at him in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"I think it's cute when you stutter," Kurt said and placed his ran his hand through Blaine's hair. He got the response he wanted, but didn't think he was going to get. Blaine leaned into his hand which made Kurt wonder-

"Hey Blaine?"

He hummed in response. "Not saying that I don't like this, but why're you being us caring towards me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked uncertain, "Truthfully?" Kurt nodded. "I...I don't really know."

Kurt gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaine started, sitting up a little and Kurt adjusted himself on his chest. "It's like...instincts? Yeah, instincts."

Kurt just nodded because he didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, they jumped because the dinner buzz went off.

"Damn, I didn't think that we'd slept _that _long," Blaine said.

"Me neither. But, I'm not that hungry," Kurt stated and lied his head back onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled, "Same here." And lied back down, shifting so he and Kurt could be more comfortable. And in moments, they where both asleep.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nick. I never read that book," Jeff said, walking out of his cell.

"I swear, you'd have to had read it, because...Jeff?" Nick asked once he saw Jeff staring into Blaine and Kurt's cell with an open mouth.

Jeff slowly turned to Nick with a look of pure shock on his face. "Look Nicky.."

Nick walked over to Jeff and peeked in the cell. He did _not_ expect to see what he saw.

Kurt and Blaine, _sleeping soundly together on the top bunk!_

"Wow," Nick said and leaned against their cell door. "Should we wake them?"

"Nah, let them sleep. Kurt's had a long day," Jeff said turning and walking down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Nick looked up at Jeff with confusion, "What'd you mean?"

"Well," Jeff said, turning into the cafeteria. "You know that I'd tell you anything, but it's not my pace to tell. It's Kurt's."

Nick nodded in understanding and they got in line.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know. **

**Finally! I got the kiss in there some how! Now I can sleep peacefully because the deed is done! **

**Welp,**** I'm sleepy, so I'm going to bed. Night, PEACE! **


End file.
